carsons_lawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clan, Part 1
Brief Synopsis "We meet all of the members of the Carson family. Godfrey reluctantly allows Jennifer to join Carson and Carson as a Solicitor. To the consternation of the family, Godfrey announces his engagement to Felicity Bryce, the widowed daughter of the influential Sir Humphrey Moore" - Crawford Productions Plot Set in July 1925. The Carsons all make their way to Godfrey's residence for a special gathering. We are introduced to the Carson family, Bill, his wife Jennifer and their children Billy, Sarah and Sam, Robert and his wife Margery, Tommy and Amy. Also in attendance are Sir Humphrey Moore and his daughter Felicity Bryce, Arthur Simpson an articled clerk at Carson & Carson, Tommy's friend Alan Manning and of course Gerard the Carson family's butler. Much to Margery's dismay, upon their arrival, Bill and Jennifer have a private conversation in the study with Godfrey about the possibility of Jennifer resuming work as a solicitor at Carson & Carson now that their children are older. Godfrey initially denies their request before Bill gives him an ultimatum - either he allows Jennifer to return to Carson & Carson or Bill will leave the firm and set up his own practice with Jennifer. Godfrey storms out in a huff before Bill proudly declares to Jennifer "Welcome to Carson & Carson - we've won!" Godfrey introduces Tommy to Sir Humphrey Moore "a very important and influential man who is going to have a big impact on Carson family". Arthur and Amy give Sarah dance lessons, before Tommy's friend Alan Manning catches Amy's eye. The guests discuss the recent ghastly murder of a local 12 year old school girl in the city. Found naked in an alley raped, and murdered. The daughter of a stockbroker, she was on her way to the library but never arrived. Sarah then treats the family to a piano rendition of the Carson & Carson theme song. Godfrey looks on with pride. After supper, Amy continues flirting with Alan and arranges to slip away with him for a drink and a cigarette. Before Amy gets her chance to slip away, Godfrey makes a speech stating that Carson & Carson has enjoyed a "most satisfactory and profitable year". He further announces that Robert is closing in on protracted and delicate negotiations to win over a very desirable client "Hamilton" which will bring increased profit to the firm. He states that Bill and he have their differences but he can always always rely to do what is right for the practice. Godfrey proudly declares that Tommy is only getting started, and that before decade is out the name "Thomas Carson" will be known throughout the country, and not just in legal circles. Godfrey conspicuosly neglects to mention Amy and she looks on extremely dismayed. Finally Godfrey introduces his "dear and distinguished" friend Sir Humphrey Moore who has an announcement of his own to make. Sir Humphrey Moore then thanks Godfrey for the evening and states that he looks forward to many more such evenings as the bond between their families continue to grow even stronger. He then announces the engagement of his daughter Felicity Bryce to Godfrey. The Carson family all look on with bewilderment. Bill, Jennifer and the children head home where housekeeper Eileen and Jennifer's father Sergent Vic Brown await. The children head to bed and Vic, Bill and Jennifer discuss the murder of the local schoolgirl. Robert and Margery now also home discuss Godfrey and Felicity's engagement. Robert tells Margery that Sir Humphrey Moore is extremely influential and his connections could help with both Robert's ongoing negotiations with Hamilton, as well as Godfrey's political plans for Tommy. Margery states that Tommy has "excellent qualifications" for a politician as he is both a liar and a drunk. Margery is concerned about the effect that Godfrey's impending marriage will have on his Last Will and Testament and questions what Felicity, an attractive 30 year old hopes to gain from the marriage. Over a tense breakfast, Godfrey chastises Tommy for being out drinking and socialising until 2.00am. Amy storms away from the breakfast table stating she cannot stand the hypocrisy any longer. Godfrey accuses her of behaving like an extremely bad behaved three year old. Amy expresses her dismay about Godfrey announcing his marriage to a woman hardly older than herself or Tommy, without a word of notice to the family prior. She tells Godfrey he has ignored her for 20 years and wouldn't even know what colour her eyes are. Amy declares that from now she is going to "join the great Carson tradition and do exactly what she wants when she wants". The episode resumes at 141 William Street, Melbourne, the location of the offices of Carson & Carson. Tommy and Robert discuss Jennifer's impending commencement of work at Carsons & Carsons. Robert states that it is important that the firm appear united if he is to secure the lucrative work of the "immensely wealthy church fund" represented by Hamilton, including all of their property transactions, which would be worth thousands of pounds to the firm every year. Robert is frustrated that Tommy does not appear to have any interest in the transaction, or any other transaction for that matter. Godfrey then enters Robert's office and takes Tommy to a special luncheon to which Robert isn't invited. The two meet up at the Club with Sir Humphrey Moore and discuss the upcoming needs of the Nationalist Party. Sir Humphrey Moore states boldly that the Nationalist Party need young talent to which Godfrey agrees and states that that will be the only way that the Nationalist Party can "get rid of the wretched" Country Party and sever ties with the Coalition. Sir Humphrey Moore tells Tommy to roll his sleeves up, get out into the branches and get himself known. Godfrey and Sir Humphrey Moore advice Tommy to aim to be like Stanley Bruce. He was Prime Minister at 40 and after only five years in the House. Sir Humphrey Moore declares that Stanley Bruce knows that Australia's best way forward is to stop the unions. Godfrey thanks Sir Humphrey Moore for his advice, and states he is very well aware of his standing in the Nationalist Party. Sir Humphrey Moore tells them that all indications are that Stanley Bruce will call an early election this year over this union situation and that if Tommy is seriously considering throwing his hat into the ring, he shouldn't leave it too much longer. Felicity and Jennifer meet at her residence for afternoon tea, and she shows around Jennifer her impressive garden. Felicity seeks Jennifer's advice about being an outsider and coming into the Carson family. Felicity tells Jennifer that it was Godfrey's decision to keep the engagement announcement as a total surprise, but is afraid it came as more of a shock to the family. She senses the family suspicion that she is only after Godfrey's money which makes her feel "wretched" as she truly loves Godfrey. Back at the Club, Sir Humphrey Moore fears for the future and Godfrey agrees referencing the troubling modern music, and modern day clothes that the ladies are wearing in the new American films. Sir Humphrey Moore also worries about the increasing violence and discusses the recent murder of the local schoolgirl. Sir Humphrey Moore associates with her father, Mr. Keith Drake who is a fine man, a stockbroker and states this will finish him. Tommy believes that the police are getting nowhere. Sir Humphrey Moore tells Tommy not to take any notice of the press which only "trades on the sense of community outrage". Sir Humphrey Moore then cryptically tells Godfrey and Tommy that something will be done and soon to appease the community. Jennifer tells Felicity that it is ironic that she should be seeking her advice, that all of the battles that Jennifer faced being a girl from the working-class suburb of Collingwood - wealth, position, privilege, Felicity already has. Jennifer states she arrived in the Carson Family via the backdoor, whilst Felicity is entering the front door. Felicity believes that the lock on the front door is just as secure. Jennifer thinks Felicity will succeed and the two can meet each other half way. Eileen reads aloud from the newspaper to Billy and Sarah about an imminent development in the case of the murder of the schoolgirl. Police are questioning for the second time a 30 year old man who owns the Wine Saloon in Fowlds Lane directly adjacent to the alley in which the school girl was found dead. Police are confident of an early arrest. Eileen thanks the Lord. Sam and Grandpa Brown kick a football around at Vic's home. Sam is wearing his Collingwood guernsey. He tells Grandad Brown that his dad barracks for Melbourne Football Club to which Vic replies "well he can't help that", but Sam says his mum barracks for Collingwood Football Club and made sure he did too. Bill and Jennifer arrive to collect Sam and take him home. Bill, Vic and Jennifer discuss the murder of the schoolgirl and Bill says the community can now breathe a sigh of relief now that an arrest has been made. Vic tells them he is troubled by the "rushed arrest" and that the police have been under a lot of pressure from "upstairs" and he just hopes that the got the right bloke. Quotes "What does your husband do Mrs. Bryce" - Margery Carson "He was killed...during the war" - Felicity Bryce "Oh dear that wretched war. Robert served abroad" - Margery Carson "I'm glad he was one of the lucky ones" - Felicity Bryce "Lucky?! Three years out of his career. You never get that back you know!" - Margery Carson (5.58) "Well I thought I made myself very clear. The notion of your wife joining our practice in any offical capacity is simply not acceptable. It would not be acceptable to the legal profession. It would not be acceptable to our clients, and it most certainly is not acceptable to me" - Godfrey Carson to Bill Carson (7.14) "Yes well Tommy has excellent qualifications for political life, he is a liar and a drunk" - Margery Carson (19.01) "Well mind you I've never had any personal objections against Jennifer...far from it - excellent legs" - Thomas Carson (26.53) Trivia This episode was screened back to back with The Clan, Part 2 and was billed as a 90-minute "movie-length" episode. Category:Episodes